


Leap of Faith

by AidanTheCrab



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Rumi Usagiyama, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Masaru is a good uncle, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, izuku is an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab
Summary: The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words.  We work in the dark to serve the  light.  We are assassins.  Nothing is true everything is permitted.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. Brotherhood

A harmless, docile punching bag, that's how most people who knew him would describe Izuku Midoriya, and to be honest he agreed with them, at least on the part about him being harmless.

But grief is a funny thing, it hits you hard and when you least expect it, it can turn a hero to a villain if you let it. Such is what happened to Izuku the day he lost his father at sixteen years old.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku was holed up in his room, it had been another exhausting school day and all he truly felt like doing was watching videos of heroes and taking notes on them.

Something hit his window, startling him out of his thoughts, so much so that he fell out of his chair and quickly blinked his eyes twice.

The word dulled to nothing but grey's, Izuku looked down at his and to see that his entire body was glowing a bright white. He had accidentally activated his quirk, called Eagle Vision, it had never been very helpful though, even the doctors were confused as to what it truly did.

Izuku turned his attention to the window, wanting to know what had startled him.

Standing on his window sill, was a large hawk pecking at the glass. Not hard enough to come anywhere close to cracking it, but hard enough to be noticable.

The strangest thing however, was that this hawk was glowing white in his Eagle Vision, nobody had ever glowed aside from his father, who glowed blue, and his friend Katsuki who glowed red.

Friend may have actually been the wrong term for him but that wasn't the issue right now.

Izuku stood on his feet and shut off Eagle Vision, walking closer to the bird, it warbled and chirped at him from the other side of the glass and didn't even seem to mind him getting close to it.

The green haired boy touched his fingers to the glass and the hawk touched it's beak to where his middle finger was. Suddenly, his mother let out a cry from the living room, startling both him and the hawk, sending the former rushing out of his room and the latter soaring away from the window.

"Mom, what wrong!?" Izuku yelled as he burst into the living room.

He promptly stopped talking when he realized what was wrong.

Hisashi Midoriya, his father, was laying on their couch, bloody and bruised, the red liquid flowing down in rivulets from a gash in his stomach, he could tell he had lost a lot of blood, he could see most of it on the white hoodie he wore. Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, was kneeling next to him, tears pounding down her face as she clutched his hand.

Hisashi was a tall broad-shouldered man, with curly black hair and green eyes, along with a few freckled dusting his cheeks. Inko was a shirt but slender woman with dark green hair that went down to her knees

"Hey kiddo, there's something we should talk about," Hisashi chuckled.

"Dad!" Izuku cried, running over to the couch and kneeling over Hisashi's body.

Izuku was about to speak more, but he was silenced as his father held up his hand, "Please, let me explain."

Izuku sat in silence for a few seconds before nodding, getting a smile from Hisashi.

"I'm an Assassin Izuku. A secret brotherhood dedicated to keeping the Templar order from seizing control of our world. You were never meant to find out this way son—" Hisashi interrupted himself with a coughing fit, blood leaking from the side of his mouth, "I meant to tell you on your eighteenth birthday, that's what that trip to the carribean was gonna be about. Guess we'll never get to do that now."

Even in death, his father couldn't resist a joke. Although I had the opposite affect, only making his family sob harder.

"You're stronger than you know Izuku." Hisashi pulled a piece of paper from the hoodie he wore and gave it to Izuku, "Get me some vengeance will you?" 

Izuku shakily nodded, taking the slip and backing up so his mother could say her goodbyes.

Inko quietly sniffled, "You promised me you'd die of natural causes."

"Sorry darling, promises aren't something I can always keep in this line of work," Hisashi chuckled, followed by a groan of pain.

"I love you. Both of you, don't you ever forget it." Hisashi's hand went limp, and his usually vibrant green eyes became cold, and dark.

The family's cries could be heard almost throughout all of Japan.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


It had been a month since Hisashi had died, and a week since they had buried him, Izuku spent most of his time holed up in his room, trying to decide what to do with himself.

He'd gaze at the piece of paper for hours, trying to decide if he wanted to know the men responsible for his father's death.

Somebody knocked on his door, but he didn't answer, a habit he had fallen into as of late, he knew that whoever it was would just come in anyway.

As he predicted, his door slowly creaked open, and the voice of his mother called out to him, "Izuku?"

"Hi mom," he responded.

"You're sister was here," Inko said, moving closer to him.

"Oh yeah, and where is she now?" Izuku asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Izuku everybody greaves in different ways. Rumi just likes to bury herself in her work," Inko tried to reason with him, but he just scoffed.

"But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Follow me please." Inko stood back up and motioned for him to follow her, which he reluctantly did.

Inko led him to the other side of the house, where a single door resided at the end of the hallway.

"Dad's office? But he told us to never go in there," Izuku questioned.

"Yes, he did," Inko smiled, unlocking the door and opening it up.

The room was pure white, nothing on the walls save for the back one. The back wall held a multitude of weapons, and in the middle of it, a mannequin stood tall, wearing a white jacket with an emerald hood that hid most of its 'face'.

"What's this?"

"It's your Assassin outfit," Inko answered.

"But...I'm not ready," Izuku sighed.

"Neither were plenty of your ancestors. They didn't choose to become Assassins, they did it because they had to. The person who killed Hisashi won't face punishment from the law. It's you who has to deliver it to them," Inko frowned, "You don't have to be an Assassin like your father. But please, do this for him."

Izuku slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. He stared at it for a few seconds before unfolding it and immediately dropping it at what he saw.

"Mr. Tancho?" 

"Your teacher?" Inko asked back.

Izuku spotted a black mesh backpack with a single strap lying in the corner. He snatched it up and zipped it open, looking up to the wall of weapons.

Izuku reached up and grabbed a short sword, stuffing it in the bag along with a short silver hook, before folding up the jacket and putting it in the bag, noticing an eagle stitched into the back, the same color as the hood.

Izuku rushed to his room and threw on his school uniform, stuffing a pair of jeans in the pack and a separate pair of shoes in, then zipping it up.

Izuku threw on the backpack and spun around, coming face to face with his mother's somber smile. She held a box out to him and opened up the lid, revealing two long blades in a scabbard, a strap attached to the top and bottom of both.

"These are the hidden blades that your father wore. They operate on a pressure plate system, just tense your muscles to draw the blades out, and again to hide them." 

Izuku rolled up his sleeves and strapped the hidden blades strapped to his forearms. He tensed his muscles, and nearly cut his fingers as long sharp blades jutted from his forearms.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back soon," Izuku flexed his arm and made the blades retract, he then pulled down his sleeves and rushed out the door after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Make him pay son," Inko quietly said to herself.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


The door to the classroom abruptly slid open, interrupting Gurē Tancho in the middle of his lecture.

"Ah, Mr. Midoriya, nice of you to join us."

Izuku ignored his teacher, keeping a calm face despite the fact that he was overflowing with nerves and hate. He sat down quietly at his desk in the back of the room, glaring at Gurē hard enough to burn a hole in the back of his head.

"Hey," a voice said to his left. He spared a glance before continuing his glaring, a tall girl with pale pink hair that seemed to stand on end, Lyla was her name if he remembered correctly.

"I heard about you Dad. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Izuku's glare slackened a bit.

"I like your new backpack by the way. Much better than that yellow one that was twice your size," Lyla smiled.

That did get a chuckle out of him, and that seemed to be all Lyla wanted to do because she then turned her attention back to Gurē.

Lunch period rolled around quickly, and Izuku immediately ducked into a bathroom to change, knowing that everybody was in the cafeteria and he could kill Gurē without a witness.

Izuku swapped his school clothes for the ones in the bag, and placed the weapons on his side, the short sword on the left, and the hook on the right.

Once fully dressed, he got a good look at himself in the mirror, it was strange how natural the white jacket felt. Like he was born to wear it. Izuku realized that with his hair the way it is, he'd most definitely be recognized, so he grabbed a hair tie from the bag and pulled his hair into a short ponytail.

Izuku stepped out of the bathroom and let out a deep breath, there was no turning back now.

He walked quietly through the barren halls to Gurē's room, with everybody on their lunch break it was easy to get close to him.

"Yes sir, there are plenty of good candidates, I will be sending you a list shortly," Gurē said from the other side of the door.

"You got this Izuku," He whispered to himself.

Izuku slid the door open slowly, allowing Gurē time to stand up from his chair and put his phone down.

"What are you doing back here you should be in the cafeteria?"

Izuku didn't say anything, he just pulled his hood above his head and activated the hidden blades.

"No, no no no no no, I'm not ready to go ye—!"

Gurē was cut off as Izuku slammed the hidden blades into the side of his neck.

"We can...work this out," Gurē pleaded in a strained voice, his neck wound making it incredibly hard to speak.

Izuku grabbed the hook from his belt and brandished it threateningly, "Did you give my father a chance to work it out?"

"You... know?" Gurē asked.

Izuku screamed as he swung the hook down and dug a bloody trench into his teacher's face, putting an end to his suffering for good as his blood splattered against Izuku's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Time slowed down as Izuku internally panicked, somebody saw him, he needed to find a way out without being seen.

_ 'The Koi pond, it may be deep enough to break my fall!' _

Izuku took a dive out of the window, aiming for the pond, as he fell, he was thankful that he was only on the second floor, and even that wasn't the high up. He landed in the pond and quickly ran off, not even caring about his soaked clothes or the pain in his leg from the fall.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku sighed as he sat down on the roof of his apartment building and pulled his hood off. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was about to puke.

"I have to thank you. Not only did you take down a Templar agent inducting children into the organization. But you also killed the man who murdered one of my closest friends," a tired voice said, causing Izuku to panic.

A man dressed in what only could be described in a black onesie with a hood joined him on the roof, he pulled down his hood and revealed his long dark black hair and scruffy beard.

"Wait, you're Erasurehead," Izuku realized.

"I'm surprised, not many people know about me. Shouta Aizawa," Shouta introduced himself.

Another person joined his side soon, he was wearing a long black trenchcoat with a hood stitched into it over a plain white shirt, he removed the hood to let Izuku see his spiky black hair, light blue eyes, and scared face, "Name's Dabi."

"Himiko Toga, nice to meet you!" A feminine voice giggled. A girl wearing a white blouse, black skirt, and blood red cloak introduced herself, she pulled her hood down to show off her pale blonde hair tied into twin buns, cat-like yellow eyes, and sharp canines.

"David Shield." David was wearing a white labcoat over a dark blue hoodie, his hair was spiky and brown and he wore a round pair of glasses, he also had a goatee.

"Hey nephew," a familiar voice said.

"Uncle Marasu?" Izuku breathed out quietly.

Marasu wore a red hoodie and a pair of jeans, his hair was spiky and brown like David, and he too wore a pair of rectangular glasses.

"You really weren't supposed to find out this way," Marasu sighed.

"We appreciate what you did but this fight isn't over yet, the people who killed your father are still out there," Shouta scowled.

"But my dad said that Tancho killed him?" Izuku asked.

"Tancho killed your dad, but the entire Templar Order is responsible," Dabi answered.

Marasu stretches out his hand, "Join us Izuku, and give Hisashi the justice he deserves."

Izuku froze for a few minutes, on one hand; he had wanted to be a hero all his life, and becoming a killer would stop him from doing that. On the other hand, the feeling of killing Gurē was so great, knowing that there was one less scumbag for the world to deal with.

He couldn't explain it, something in his blood called out to the brotherhood, like being an Assassin was what he was born to do. So, Izuku slowly took Marasu's hand, his uncle smiling and pulling him into a hug.

"Get some sleep, Himiko will come and get you tomorrow. If we're to make you an Assassin, you've got a lot of training ahead of you!"


	2. Ways of an Assassin

"Um, Mr. Shield sir, I don't mean to be rude but...what are we doing on a random rooftop at five o'clock in the morning?" Izuku asked, interrupting himself with a yawn.

"Please, just call me David. And to answer your question, back before quirk times, hell even further back, buildings weren't built perfectly like they are now, making it much easier for us to scale them. On the rooftops are where Assassins thrive, so I developed these." David opened up a briefcase to reveal a pair of white gloves with a dark green underside and a pair of black boots with white soles.

Izuku skeptically slipped them on and eyed them curiously as David explained what they were.

"Have you ever heard of 'Spider-man'?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was a comic book hero in pre-quirk times," Izuku answered.

"These were made with him in mind. They allow you to stick to buildings and move across them," David turned around and grabbed another briefcase, this one smaller than the first, he opened it and revealed a black gun with a hook sticking from the barrel, "But that's not all we use to traverse, grappling guns are also essential. Tap the trigger once to fire, and again to release, now you only get five shots in one clip, so you need to pick your shots carefully before reloading."

David handed him a holster for the gun, which he strapped to his thigh before placing the grappling hook inside it.

"And last but not least—" David handed him a small case, which Izuku opened to see a pair of contact lenses, but they weren't really contact lenses, they were completely white, "These go off the same concept as a one-way mirror, they prevent people from seeing our eyes. One less way to recognize us."

Izuku placed the contact lenses in his eyes and immediately noticed that scattered throughout a two meter radius were a bunch of large blue circles.

"I reckon you see the markers?" David chuckled.

"Yeah...what are those?" Izuku asked.

"A simple aptitude test, hit all those markers within five minutes, using the gloves, boots and grappling guns to traverse around the city to them. Whenever you're ready I'll start the test," David said, pulling out a stopwatch.

Izuku let out a heavy breath as he climbed up the railing of the roof and looked down at the first marker, there were five in total, and this one required him to dive off the building. Unholstering his grapple gun, he flashed a shanky thumbs up to David and stepped off.

The wind rushing against his face felt strangely good, and in a few seconds he was through the first marker. He fired the grappling hook to the building across him and was yanked forward just a few seconds before he hit the ground.

"Sorry!" Izuku called as he clipped someone's headlight with his foot.

After being pulled up the building a bit, he released the hook and tried to stick to the glass, only to slip and fall a few feet before saving himself. At first he just crawled up the side, not wanting to push his luck, but after a few seconds, he began to move faster and faster, until he was running up the side.

The second he went through the second marker he pushed off and went into a head dive, firing off another hook and swinging through the third marker and landing on the building that held the fourth, where he had to basically run across the wall sideways to make it through.

The final marker was sitting on the railing of the building he started on, so he fired one last hook at a small water tower to pull himself through it.

Unfortunately his dumb ass got curious as pressed a white button on the side of the grip. The pulling mechanism began to pull him much faster and much harder, causing him to fly through the marker, and crash through the side of the water tower.

Izuku groaned as he pulled himself from the tower and hacked up a bit of water from his lungs.

"Well, you passed the test and got a shower, so I'd call that a win win!" David smiled down at Izuku before helping him back up to his feet.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"Uncle Masaru, I don't think you're allowed to take me to a shooting range until I'm eighteen," Izuku pointed out, although it wasn't like it really mattered, no one was there.

"These belonged to your father," Masaru sighed, handing him to small black pistols with silencers attached to the.

Izuku paused as a somber look filled his eyes, he slowly took the guns and examined them, "But, he didn't have them when he— when we found him."

"He stopped using these in exchange for a magnum, in his words 'Just because I'm an Assassin doesn't mean I have to be quiet'," Masaru chuckled.

"I'm not surprised," Izuku laughed with him.

Both fell silent before Masaru cleared his throat, "Alright, let's do a bit of target practice while we're here."

Izuku nodded, aiming one of the pistols at a hole filled target.

"Square your hips, steady hand, a stray bullet could mean your death in a fight," Marasu told him.

Izuku held his breath as he fired two bullets, the noise was quiet but sharp as they imbedded themselves into the target, he didn't hit the bullseye but he sure as hell got close.

"Good good. But don't pull the trigger, squeeze it."

Izuku nodded as he raised his pistol again and aimed at the target once more.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"You sure this is a good idea Toga?" Izuku asked and he unsheathed his short sword.

"You shouldn't carry that thing around if you don't know how to use it." Himiko jutted her arms out and two silver daggers flew from her sleeves to her hands, "Now show me how you bleed!"

Izuku barely managed to block her first strike but her second left a slash on his cheek, leaving him vulnerable to a third across his right hand which caused him to drop his sword.

Himiko placed her knife to his throat but didn't apply pressure, "And you're dead," she smirked.

Himiko backed off and allowed Izuku to pick up his sword, "Do we go again?" Izuku asked.

"Of course we do!"

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku quietly opened the door to his family's apartment, it was late, real late and he wasn't trying to wake his mother up.

He was halfway to his room when the door next to him cracked open. Steam spilled from the room as a short but muscular woman stepped out from the shower, she had dark skin that contrasted against her white hair, red eyes and two rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

"Izuku?" Rumi asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Tripped," Izuku answered simply.

"That's a lie and you know it."

Izuku kept walking to his room, not even bothering to look back at her.

Rumi pulled her phone from her pocket and punched in a number, the phone rang a couple times before the person she was calling picked up.

"Yeah it's me, I need you to meet me in the parking lot of my apartment building. Now." She demanded before swiftly hanging up.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Rumi stomped towards her uncle, he looked like he was about to say something but she quickly cut him off, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you abducted my baby brother into your little murder cult, tell me I'm wrong?"

"It's not a murder cult, we're protecting to world from the Templars," Masaru said.

"I don't even know if those guys are real!"

"You would if you had joined us when Hisashi offered."

"I didn't join because what you're doing is wrong, you're killing people!" Rumi argued.

"For a JUST CAUSE!" Rumi flinched a little, that was the first time she had ever heard her uncle yell, "He wants this, and you can't stop him."

Rumi sighed, "...Just tell me one thing. Did he kill his teacher last week?"

"...No, that was me," Masaru lied.

"Then it's not too late for me to save him." and with that, Rumi stormed off to her home, leaving Masaru in the parking lot.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku and Dabi stared down an alleyway from their position on a rooftop.

"So what's the plan?" Izuku asked.

"There's a drug deal going on here. It's a good opportunity to show you some weapons that we use," Dabi explained.

"We're not gonna kill these guys...are we? I just don't think we should go around murdering low level thugs."

"No, we're not gonna kill them, just rough 'em up a bit," Dabi said.

"Here," the black haired Assassin handed him. a few jagged knives with ropes attached to them, as well as a dozen throwing knives.

His jacket conveniently had holsters for all of them, he thought it was a little weird but he wasn't complaining.

"Rope darts first." Dabi through the dart and yanked one of the six dealers into a wall. Izuku followed and pulled someone into the fire escapes latter, slamming his head into the bottom rung.

Dabi jumped down and broke his fall by landing on another one of the dealers. Izuku used his gloves to decent the wall and he quickly threw a few daggers, taking care of two more dealers.

The honor of the final blow went to Dabi, who with a swift punch to the face, ended the conflict.

"Burn their product." Dabi said, handing Izuku a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid, as well as a rope sticking out from the top, he then tossed him a dark green lighter.

Izuku lit the fuse and threw the bottle down onto the briefcase of drugs, sending it up in flames.

"We should go, don't wanna be caught here," Dabi told him, before scaling the building next to them and motioning for Izuku to follow.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"The idea here is simple Izuku. You hide in the crowds, I try to find you. As Assassins we have to learn to disappear as quickly as possible. Understand?" Shouta asked.

"Totally," Izuku said.

"Good, now go and disappear."

For the next few minutes Izuku moved around the city block, avoiding Shouta's gaze. He was walking down the street opposite to where he started, when his quirk activated seemingly on its own.

The word was drained of color except for two people, one highlighted in gold, and another highlighted in red. He turned it off just in time to see the man who was highlighted in red ignite his palm.

He was a rotund man with black hair shaved down extremely short and he wore a red hoodie under a denim jacket.

Realizing his intentions, Izuku grabbed him by his hoodie and threw him into an alley. "You better back the fuck off man. You're getting in the way of me and some big money right now!"

Izuku cleared his throat as he removed his hook from his jacket pocket, "Why were you about to attack that girl?"

"I was gonna take her hostage, demand money," he answered.

"Do you realize how stupid that plan of yours is?" Izuku asked.

"I thought it was pretty solid," he mumbled.

"There's heroes crawling all over the place here. I saw Backdraft in the area a few minutes ago so you really think you and your fire quirk wanna tussle with him?"

The black-haired man fell silent.

"Since you didn't actually do anything I'm gonna let you run. I suggest you take this opportunity, or things might get violent."

The black-haired man got up and stomped out the alley, disappearing into the crowds.

Izuku stepped out the alley and continued to walk, unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into someone, causing them both to fall on the sidewalk.

"I'm really sorry about that, I should've been looking where I was going," Izuku apologized as he got up and offered a hand to whoever he had knocked over.

He paused when he realized that it was the girl he had saved. She had bright pink skin and hair, her eyes were black but her irises were a stunning gold, she had two small horns sticking out from her hair. She wore a blank crop top and a pair of short shorts as it was a particularly warm day.

"Don't be silly dude you're good. I'm Mina, Mina Ashido," Mina greeted, she stuck out her hand and Izuku took notice of the golden bands she had around her arms.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku shook her hand.

"So what are you doing out here?" Mina asked.

"Oh, I was just picking up some stuff for my mom, she's busy with work so sometimes I have to do the shopping," Izuku lied, "What about you?"

"I'm just going to meet my friend, he's trying to dye his hair but last time he did it he ended up with a big red line going down his head so I'm helping him out," she answered.

"I should go, I don't want to get home late. But it was nice talking to you," Izuku smiled and waved before turning around.

"Wait!" Mina said, causing Izuku to pause and turn around, she handed him a slip of paper with a string of numbers on it.

"What's this?" Izuku asked.

"It's my phone number, I keep a few of them on me just in case I meet any cute boys," Mina smkled.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Just got a feeling," Mina shrugged and winked at him, "Call me."

Izuku smiled as he watched Mina walk off down the street. He didn't have many friends, scratch that he didn't have any friends, so this was a shock to his system for sure, although definitely a welcome one.

"Found you."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks. You may have noticed two changes in the story: First off I now know that it's Masaru, not Marasu, and second this story is now IzuMina because I realized how much I love her, I took a poll on Discord, and she beat Nejire out but don't worry, I have an IzuNeji one-shot in the works. Here's a link to the two Discord servers I lurk in the most if you wanna stop by:
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https://discord.gg/htHthehbAH
> 
> LoM: https://discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


	3. A Series of Firsts

"There is one last thing you must do before you can be fully accepted into our brotherhood," Dabi told Izuku.

"As of right now, the Musutafu city council is made entirely of Templars. We want you to take them by surprise, and kill all of them," Aizawa said.

David laid a rolled up sheet of blue paper on the table, "They're meeting tomorrow to pass a bill that would be detrimental to our brotherhood. You'll sneak in through a ventilation duct on the left side of the building. We'll give you a map to find your way around, and Masaru has already cracked open one of the roof tiles in the room they're meeting, the rest is simply up to you."

"I understand," Izuku nodded.

"Good. You have to do this fast, Templars are always looking over their shoulders so you can't allow them a second to react. Go get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," Aizawa ordered.

"Yes sir." Izuku left the room but he didn't leave the Assassins home base yet, there was something he had to do first. He pulled out his phone and a slip of paper, the green-haired boy took a deep breath and quickly dialed the number.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"Hello?" Mina answered the ringing from her phone.

"Yeah it's Izuku Midoriya, I don't know if you remember—"

**"** Oh hey! I was wondering when you were gonna call me!" Mina smiled.

"I was a bit busy yesterday, I'm really sorry," Izuku said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm angry or something," Mina told him.

"So...I was wondering, when you're free...if you'd wanna meet up and go do something?" Izuku was clearly nervous, which just made Mina giggle.

"I was waiting for you to ask, when do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Mina asked.

"Um, tomorrow doesn't work for me actually. Can we meet the next day, around three?"

"Yeah that works, two days really isn't enough time to plan the perfect date!" Mina chuckled.

"Wait wha—" Mina hung up the phone and was about to get back to planning when her door busted open, and what she could only describe as a male version of her. 

"Who were you just talking to?" Her older brother Mako asked.

"A boy. One who's really good looking and that I have a really good feeling about so I'm gonna have to ask you to keep away from our date!" Mina growled.

"I just gotta make sure he has good intentions for you," Mako said.

"I don't buy that for a second, look just stay away from the movie theater, alright?" Mina pleaded.

"Ok fine, I'll stay away," Mako grumbled as she left her room.

She wasn't really gonna take Izuku to the movies, she just needed to get Mako off her back, sending him on a wild goose chase would keep him away long enough.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku grinned as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and got prepared to leave the Assassins base when Himiko stepped in front of him.

"Who was that?" She playfully asked.

"No one," Izuku answered.

"Hey, you know you're bad at lying, spill," Himiko told him.

"I've got a date. For the first time in a while, I'm actually excited about something," a smile found its way onto his face and he then left the base.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku stared up at city hall, he was hidden in an alley and was standing under the vent. One last time, he checked his hidden blades to make sure they wouldn't jam. Once that was done he quickly sprinted up the side of the courthouse and threw open the vent, slipping inside before he could be noticed.

He pulled out the map and wandered his way around the vents and eventually came across an open vent, he slipped through and landed in a large dark room, the only light filtering in through a cracked ceiling panel.

Izuku moved the panel aside and pulled out the tile to its left, staring down at the five members of the city council he was supposed to assassinate. He stood on the beam between the open panels and listened in on the conversation below him.

The councilman in the middle banged on his gavel to silence the crowd in front of him, "All in favor of passing the hooded figure act, which would allow the Musutafu police force to detain suspicious figures without a proper reason—" the crowd erupted with anger, "Say I—"

The middle councilman gurgled as Izuku's rope darts passed through his neck, he was then yanked upward as Izuku used the councilman's body as a counterweight to slow his decent. 

When his feet hit the ground he unsheathed his hidden blade and wrapped his arms around the councilman in front of him, stabbing through his bottom jaw. Izuku then drew his hook and stabbed through the back of another councilman's skull, slamming his head into the wood.

Izuku pulled out one of his pistols and fired three shots into the fourth councilman's chest, killing him swiftly. His head snapped to the left and watched the last councilwoman running down the aisle, her heels clicking on panic.

"Where you going?!" Izuku yelled as he tossed a throwing knife through her neck. The deed was done, and Izuku's jacket was once again stained with the blood of others.

The emerald hooded assassin pulled out his grappling hook and fired out the nearest window, just as he was about to escape, something wrapped around his leg. Luckily he was able to react quick enough and severed the strange bark like rope from his leg with his short sword.

Kamui Woods growled as he watched the murderer go, the doors bust open again and Mt. Lady and Death Arms came rushing in.

"Did you get him?" Death Arms asked..

"Sure, he's right here in the palm of my hand."

"Where I don't see him?" Death Arms leaned in and was subsequently smacked on the back of his head.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku jogged down the pier to meet Mina. The sounds of laughter and the smells of food that would clog an artery filled the air. He wore a dark green button up shirt with sleeves that only came halfway down his upper arm, and a pair of tan cargo shorts.

Izuku scanned the area for her, even going do far as to activate Eagle Vision but he couldn't find her until—

"Boo!" Mina yelled as she pushed him slightly, causing him to jump back.

Mina was wearing a pink leopard print croptop under a white leather jacket with the sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms, a few gold bracelets were on her wrist and she wore a black choker, as well as a pair of black yoga pants with a pink line going down both of the outer sides, she also wore a pair of white canvas sneakers.

"You scared me," Izuku chuckled.

"That was the idea."

"A carnival? I haven't been to one of these in...god knows how long," Izuku said.

"Well then this was a good pick." Mina grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the pier, much to his surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand, it's what people do on dates silly," Mina smiled.

Izuku blushed and scratched at the back of his head, it was only then that Mina noticed the medical tape around his left ring finger.

"What happened there?" She asked.

"Just cut my finger open, nothing to worry about," he lied.

"Well anyway, I think we go on the ferris wheel soon, but first: funnel cake!" Mina began to drag him again and soon they both had a plate of fried dough covered in powdered sugar.

Although as they walked, Izuku caught a pink hand nab a piece of his food, prompting him to mock offense.

"Why are you taking my food, you have your own?" Izuku chuckled.

"Because it's funny," Mina answered, she then dumped her empty plate in the nearest trash can and grabbed his hand again, "Now c'mon, I hope you don't have a fear of heights!"

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"You didn't really crash a car into a lake, did you?!" Mina laughed.

"Not the whole thing no, but the front of the car went under. Even after it my dad wasn't angry at me, he just laughed…" Izuku trailed off.

"Well I'd love to meet him one day," Mina said.

Izuku's face fell, "Yeah he— he died recently. Heart attack."

"Shit, I'm really sorry."

"Why? It's not like you killed him," Izuku told her.

"Still," she mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" Izuku said abruptly after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Their cart had just reached the top of the wheel.

"Why are you doing this? I mean you gave me your phone number a few minutes after we met, I just don't really see why," Izuku asked.

Mina nodded, "I'm good at reading people, at seeing their inner thoughts. I know what suffering looks like and I saw it in you, but I also saw stubbornness. So I thought I'd try and help you, because I knew you wouldn't ask for it," she answered.

"Are we moving too fast for you?" Mina asked.

"...No, I don't think we are. In fact this is the most fun I've had in awhile," Izuku answered.

Mina scooted closer to him in the cramped cart, "So you don't mind if I do this?" Mina pressed her lips against his cheek, and pulled away, looking at him for an answer.

"Not at all."

"And what about this?" Mina surged forward and smashed her lips against his, causing him to blush like crazy, her lips were unbelievably soft and Izuku couldn't help but lean into the kiss.

Eventually, Mina pulled off of him, both left breathless from the lip-lock.

"I really don't mind if you do that," Izuku panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, 2021, this past year has really sucked but it's also been kinda good for me, because this is the year that I started taking my writing seriously, so I just wanted to say a quick thank you for giving me the wild success that I don't deserve. Also, if you're also thinking that their relationship is moving too fast, don't worry, I have a plan. Here's a link to the two discord servers I lurk in the most if you want to talk to me directly.
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https://discord.gg/amznhWGXbm
> 
> LoM: https://discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


	4. Hunting: part one

"Recommendation?" Izuku asked ludicrously, who would've recommended him. 

"Yes, you were recommended by Miruko," the receptionist explained.

An arm fell down over his shoulder, "What, do you think I'm gonna let my little brother take the easy exam?"

Izuku smiled as he wrestled Rumi's hand from his shoulders. For a while, he had been angry at her, working so much that she was never home, not home to see him die. But he soon realized that his way of coping was a lot worse than her's, and he decided that ignoring her was only going to make the problem worse.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've taken up a teaching role here," Rumi answered simply.

Izuku knew something was up, Rumi is too impatient to be a teacher, what was she aiming for here.

Izuku was about to push further when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back a little bit.

"Hi M-Mina," Izuku stuttered, he had been dating her long enough to know that anybody hugging him from behind was her, but not long enough that he had gotten used to it enough to not go red.

"Hi Izu." Mina then proceed to plant a kiss on his cheek

"Mina?" Rumi asked with a smirk.

"Mina, this is my sister, Rumi. Rumi this is my Girlfriend, Mina," Izuku said with a sigh, he really hadn't been prepared for this.

"Are we at that stage yet? Cause I guarantee you that neither of us are ready for you to meet my parents," Mina whispered.

"This wasn't planned," Izuku whispered back.

"First of all, I can still hear you. Second of all, get her a raincoat, she's gonna need it for when she meets Mom," Rumi chuckled as she walked away.

"Sooooo, are you gonna explain how your sister is Miruko?"

"It's a long story, one that I'll tell you later," Izuku answered.

"Perhaps over dinner?" Mina asked in a fake posh accent.

In a sudden rush of courage, Izuku placed his lips against hers and held them there for a few seconds, leaving Mina a shade of purple. While she was definitely the more PDA oriented of the two, she was very rarely ready for when Izuku gave her a taste of her own medicine.

"Later," Izuku said with a wave, faintly hearing: "Girl, spill!" as he walked to the waiting room for recommendation students.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku sat patiently in the exam room with the seven other recommended students, well there had been nine of them in total but one of them left with a look of rage on his face. Their exam room looked like a large fighting ring, a blue mat sitting in the center.

"This is a very simple exam, we will be pitting you against each other, the four that win their matches will be allowed into the hero course," Shouta announced over the chatter, "First up is Izuku Midoriya vs. Juzo Honenuki."

Izuku stepped into the ring with Juzo, he was a pale boy with no lips and short ash-blond hair, he was skinny but not lanky, and his eyes were tiny black dots.

"Sorry if I win too quickly," Jozu taunted.

"Doubtful," Izuku taunted back.

Jozu planted his hand in the mat and Izuku's feet began to sink in the ground. He moved through the strange quicksand substance the best he could, much to Juzo's surprise.

"You're a resilient one!" Juzo chuckled as he raised his foot and kicked Izuku, attempting to push him back, he succeeded once, but the second time Izuku caught him by the leg and toppled him, pulling him into the sinking floor with him.

The two exchanged a few punches but Izuku finished the match with a quick headbutt, causing Juzo to announce his surrender.

The floor returned to normal and Izuku helped Juzo to his feet, "No hard feelings?"

"Nah, I would've done the same. I can always try at Shiketsu. You definitely haven't seen the last of me," Juzo smiled.

"Midoriya, Honenuki, go take a seat. Todoroki, Lei, you're up next," Shouta shouted.

Izuku groaned as he sat down, holding his cheek. Juzo could throw a fucking punch that's for sure. Suddenly a cloth was extended towards him, something wrapped up inside.

"Ice, for your cheek. I've already given some to Juzo," a girl with long black hair explained, she was a tall girl, about six foot even. Her hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail and her eyes were a stunning onyx.

"Thanks," Izuku said, taking the rag, "Is your quick ice related?"

"No, it allows me to make inorganic materials from my lipids, so long as I know it's elemental structure," she answered.

"Interesting. Izuku Midoriya," Izuku greeted, holding the ice to his cheek.

"Momo Yaoyorozu," Momo smiled.

"Honenuki and Midoriya, you two are free to leave now," Shouta told the two.

Izuku stood up and shook the girl's hand, "Hope I'll be seeing you in school."

"Oh, me too!" Momo nodded.

"Thanks for the ice."

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"So, Miruko's your sister huh?" 

Izuku and Mina were currently on their third date, well, their third date so long as you didn't count him sneaking over to her house and watching movies together when her family wasn't home.

"Yeah, she's adopted obviously. My parents were having trouble conceiving so they ended up settling for adoption." Izuku wadded up the ice cream wrapped and tossed it in the trash. Mina did the same and the two joined hands as they continued to walk through the park.

"I'm guessing they stopped having trouble?" Mina asked.

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah, I was a complete surprise. In fact they didn't even know about me until a month after. I've been told my dad was bouncing off the walls when he was told."

Mina joined in his laughter but grew silent after a few seconds, "What was he like? Your dad."

Izuku stopped laughing as well, "He was a joker. It was like his sole purpose in life was to make people laugh. He had a whole collection of Nerf guns when me and Rumi were kids, used to catch us off guard at least once a week with them."

Mina let out a solemn snicker, "I really wish I could've met him."

"Yeah, me too."

The two walked for a bit more before Mina separated their hands, "I should really go home, it's late, but I want you to come over tomorrow, I've got a surprise," Mina told him.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well it'll be no fun if I tell you," Mina huffed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Izuku placed a kiss on her cheeks but clearly she wasn't satisfied with that in the slightest, because he grabbed the collar of his shit and pulled him in.

Their lips mashed together for a few seconds before he could feel her prodding at his lips. He parted them and allowed their tongues to intermingle.

After a few minutes Mina pulled away, leaving him stunned, she gave a flirtatious wink and then walked away.

  
  


**\--**

  
  


"Izuku. I've got a job for you," Shouta said the minute Izuku walked in.

"What is it?"

Shouta handed Izuku a small piece of paper with a name written on it, along with an address, "This man is a big part of the Templar organization in Japan, he makes up twenty percent of their funding. Cut him down, and it'll set them back."

Izuku squinted at the name on the slip, "Why do I get the feeling I've heard this name before?"

"It's probably best not to think about it. Now get to it."

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Izuku jumped off the tree branch and sailed over the wall of the mansion, landing softly in the foliage below, right behind a security guard.

A quick whistle drew his attention, and his last mistake was failing to see the gleam of Izuku's hook in the leaves.

As he was laying the body in the bushes, he noticed an open window leading inside the mansion, quickly pulling out his guns, he dispatched two guards and quickly jumped through, landing in a family room of sorts.

He could hear mumbling from his place behind the couch, and with a swift peek, he saw a man with short black hair staring at several sheets of paper strewn about a coffee table.

Slowly rising to his feet, Izuku pulled his short sword and plunged it into the Templar’s back, spraying his blood against the papers he had been working over.

"Curse you Assassin!" the Templar cried as he fell to the ground.

"And you as well Templar."

"You have just made a very powerful enemy boy!" he spat.

"Unless you plan to haunt me, I don't think I have," Izuku said calmly, "I want names, those who are a part of the Templar order here in Japan. If I like what I hear, I'll let you live to see another day."

"Our plan is already in motion, my death changes nothing!" the man chuckled, "The bow of Eden will be ours."

"What bow? Speak some sense."

With his final breath, the Templar only continued to chuckle, "You're too late."

Izuku stood over the body and closed the dead man's eyes, "Rest in peace, Mr. Yaoyorozu."

A blood curdling scream immediately followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but entrance exams always suck out all of my fucking life. Also, I know that the bow of Eden isn't an actual piece of Eden, I just needed one for this story and I thought that using any of the ones that have already been used would just be kinda boring. 
> 
> Also, I bungled some things up in the time line by accident, Izuku is seventeen in this story, not sixteen, that was a typo, and the entrance exams I moved back to early July, just to clear some things up. Discord links:
> 
> Epsi's Hoard: https/discord.gg/amznhWGXbm
> 
> LoM: https/discord.gg/R9BU25t
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> New story friends, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just to be clear, Izuku's hook isn't like the candyman hook, I was going more for Maui's hook, just smaller and made of metal.
> 
> Also, not this week but the next week, I will be bringing back I Am Thou, mainly because I have a super important test that week and I need something that I can write a chapter for in four days, rather than five.
> 
> Here's a link to the two discord servers I lurk in the most:
> 
> The Hoard: https/discord.gg/Z5PGfzc3
> 
> LoM: https/discord.gg/wtUrpj2
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
